


Каникула

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще раз про любовь …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каникула

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на челлендж «Антиджен», вычитан mummica, Читерабоб

_13 октября, 1981 года_

Накатили сумерки октября.   
Накатили стужей на меня. 

Беспричинной тоской нырнули под кожу   
И остались. Зачем? Не знаю, быть может,   
Не давать мне дышать осеннею стужей,   
Плыть с луной и дождями, босиком и по лужам.   
Иль зимою звенеть, холодить моим смехом.   
Углом рта улыбаться и — осколками лета.   
Иссушить жидкость слез, и не дать разреветься,   
И остаться звенеть… иглою у сердца. 

Мягкость зимы ли, осенняя стужа,   
Грязь под ботинками, снег или лужи.   
Лужи дождями, маревом звезды,   
Сумерки года, сумерки снова,   
Талым покровом, туманом — земля,   
Меланхолия у октября…  


*** 

Второй день в заточении без связей с внешним миром. Выглядываю наружу — серая пелена дождя; небо заложило так, что не видно луны. Погодка не для прогулок, хотя так хочется на волю — пройтись по свежему воздуху, глотнуть запахи уходящего лета. Как же давно я заперт в четырех стенах, как давно не ощущал ветра в лицо, хлесткого и холодного, когда набираешь скорость и несешься сквозь облака. Как давно по венам не растекался адреналин. 

Бездеятельность сводит с ума, но раскисать нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя. 

— Новостей нет? — спрашивает Лили, выходя из крошечной комнаты, где только что уснул Гарри. 

Тяжело видеть ее такой, пасмурной и уставшей, поэтому бодро рапортую: 

— Есть — все в порядке. 

Родная моя, золотая моя, пусть с поблекшими волосами и нахмуренным лбом,— все равно золотая, солнечная Лили, пахнущая медом и вереском, если уткнуться в шею, туда, где за левым ушком прячется ото всех родинка, — словом, моя Лили мне не верит. 

— Почему тогда никто не выходит на связь? — резонно спрашивает она. 

Как будто я не задавал себе этот вопрос, каждый раз подходя к окну, вглядываясь в утренний туман, тусклый день, сумерки и беззвездную мглу. Каждый раз прислушиваясь к звукам: малейший шорох — и я высматриваю сову или патронус. Или Бродягу, огромными прыжками бегущего к нам. И каждый раз понимал, что напрасно. Им еще не до нас, или уже… 

От последней мысли тревога за друзей скручивает меня, и наступает полная беспросветность. 

— Нам просто дали побыть наедине, дорогая, — наконец нахожусь, — считай, что у нас каникулы. 

Каникулы… 

Можно сутки напролет слушать, как стучит дождь о подоконник, как шумит вода в водостоках, можно привыкнуть к свинцовому небу без солнца, так же, как и к вынужденному заточению — но при одном условии: если видны звезды. 

Вернее, одна звезда. 

Сколько же мы скрываемся? Полгода? Или больше? Больше, но поначалу все воспринималось как приключение. В каждой новой квартире, которую нам подыскивал директор, мы фантазировали, чем живут хозяева, какие у них характеры, скандалят они или нет. Находили корреспонденцию людей, не знающих, что кто-то воспользовался их гостеприимным отсутствием, узнавали по почтовым адресам имена, рассматривали застывшие маггловские колдографии на стенах и играли то во влюбленных друг в друга престарелых супругов, то в ветреных молодоженов, а то в ревнивцев и собственников. И представляли, как все сложится у нас, когда Гарри вырастет и уедет из дома. 

В середине апреля, глядя из окон, как нарциссы на клумбах заносит снегом, мы устали. Мы устали от ожидания вечного подвоха, от того, что любое мгновение мог прервать феникс с портключом и кратким указанием времени перемещения или приказом «немедленно». Отправитель не предупреждал, куда нас перебрасывает, помимо того, что это будет действительно безопасное место, а мы давно перестали интересоваться, в какую часть Англии попадем на этот раз. 

Мне до сих пор снятся эти чертовы нарциссы, припорошенные снегом, — мое проклятье, мой боггарт. Никогда не думал, что я буду с гулко стучащим сердцем просыпаться липким от пота, смотреть в потолок и пытаться найти там свою заветную звезду. 

И думать. 

Думать о том, что мы отвоевываем каждый день у смерти, как эти цветы, не дожившие до мая. Замерзшие нарциссы — ответ на незаданный вопрос: «А есть ли смысл в нашем бегстве?». Теперь я знаю ответ — нет, смысла нет. Невозможно бежать от судьбы, невозможно противостоять стихии, которая нежданно-негаданно обрушится и похоронит. 

Я за всю жизнь не произнес столько внутренних монологов, полных отчаяния и надежды, безрассудного бахвальства и трезвого анализа ситуации. 

Не мог же я беспокоить Лили, не мог же ее спросить: как Волдеморт так быстро вычисляет, где мы спрятались? Какой ценой Дамблдору достаются сведения о его планах? О том, что он собирается к нам в гости? Не цена ли нашей безопасности — гибель братьев Прюэттов? И многих других? 

Вопросы… Бесконечная вереница вопросов. 

Как и новые: где Бродяга? Почему он не отвечает? Неужели с ним что-то случилось? 

Меньше года в бегах, а кажется, что всю жизнь незваным гостем торчу в домах отдыхающих магглов, всю жизнь прячусь за спины других. В том числе и за спину Бродяги. От которого второй день нет ни патронуса, ни строчки. 

И его самого тоже нет. 

А небо затянуто тучами, и звезду, что римляне звали «Каникула»*, не видать, отчего мне муторно и тревожно. 

— Ты идешь спать? — спрашивает Лили и, не дожидаясь ответа, возвращается к сыну. 

Как спать, если не спится? Если рядом с ними, светлыми и родными, наваливается отчаяние и тоска? Как надоело бежать, как надоело прятаться. Как хочется выйти и лицом к лицу встретить смерть, пускай даже от самого Волдеморта. 

Накинуть бы плащ-невидимку и метнуться в штаб, узнать там, что и как, много ли пострадавших, чем все занимаются. Вызваться в рейд. Лететь вместе с Бродягой сквозь звезды и лучи заклятий. 

Темнеет, и на улице прямо под окном зажигается фонарь, освещая комнату. Подхожу к окну, приподнимаю раму и высовываюсь наружу, чтобы подставить лицо мелкой мороси, наслаждаясь прохладой и звуками. Каплет с водостока, и гулко отзывается мостовая: «кап-кап-кап». Легонько шуршит теплый ветер. 

А слева слышится приглушенный свист, и я, тут же выхватив палочку, замираю. Неужели? Не показалось? Нет, так и есть: свист с четким ритмом нашего квиддичного: «Гри!Фин!Дор!». Резко поворачиваюсь, готовый ко всему — и вижу Бродягу. Стоит под фонарем, как ни в чем не бывало, одетый как маггл: куртка из кожи и нелепые брюки из синего хлопка, дешевые и толстые. Голову немного склонил набок, скалится. Руки в карманах. Мерлин! Бродяга! 

Пузырьки счастья заполоняют легкие, и кажется, что меня как воздушный шар вот-вот подхватит ветер и унесет вдаль. 

Так хочется сказать, что рад его видеть живым, но вместо этого у меня вырывается упрек: 

— Быстро же ты. 

Сириус виновато улыбается. 

— Тебя трудно найти, Сохатый, — отвечает он. — Дамблдор почему-то на этот раз решил не говорить мне, куда вас отправил. 

У меня не укладывается в голове: неужели Дамблдор не доверяет Бродяге? Бродяге, который умрет, но нас не выдаст? 

— Почему? 

Сириус пожимает плечами. 

— Не знаю. Думаю, что он никому не верит и в каждом видит шпиона Волдеморта. 

— Зайдешь? — предлагаю я, и Бродяга, недолго думая, лезет прямо в окно, по мокрой стене — ведь всего ничего, второй этаж. 

Взялся за подоконник и подтянулся, выбросил руку вверх, схватился за проем окна, встал на подоконник. 

— У меня ощущение, что я лезу в спальню к твоей жене, — шутит он, ставя ногу на небольшой выступающий кирпич и ловко хватаясь за другой. 

Я усмехаюсь. 

— Не советую, спросонья она ударит таким сногсшибательным, что тебе долго придется валяться в Мунго. 

Уж за кого-кого, но за Лили я спокоен. 

— Спасибо, что предупредил, дружище, я никогда не сомневался в тебе, — и хватается левой рукой за другой кирпич, а затем толчком подбрасывает себя вверх, успевая дотянуться до моего подоконника. 

Я нагибаюсь, успеваю сжать его запястье и сразу рвануть на себя, чтобы он не смог увлечь нас в грязь и слякоть. Силы рывка хватает на то, чтобы свалиться на пол, прихватывая по пути горшки с фикусом и фиалками. 

В правой руке я все еще сжимаю палочку, поэтому, как только поднимаюсь, быстро устраняю беспорядок — за последнее время мне пришлось вдоволь поупражняться в бытовых заклинаниях, так что впору сдавать экзамен по домоводству. 

— А где Лили? — озираясь, интересуется Сириус. 

— Спит. 

— Спит? При таком грохоте? 

— Выматывается, — объясняю, отправляя последний горшок на окно и включая свет. — У нее сон очень чуткий только к пробуждениям Гарри и появлению феникса. 

— Бедняга, — сочувствует Сириус. — А ты? 

— А что я? 

— Паршиво выглядишь. 

— Ничего подобного, у меня всё хорошо. 

Сириус снимает свою куртку и бросает на стул. И я вижу его новую черную футболку с загонщиком «Золотых стрел», который яростно машет битой и уходит в пике на спину. 

— Всё? — хмыкает Сириус и садится на диван. Осматривается и одобрительно выдает: — А у вас уютно. Наконец старый черт подыскал вам милый дом, вполне в вашем характере. 

Я оглядываюсь. Вот как? В нашем характере? Что именно? Тусклые бледно-голубые орхидеи с полосками на стенах? Или мягкий диван? Огромные окна с легкими шторами и цветами на подоконнике? Круглый ореховый стол? 

— У вас самих мог бы быть такой в Лощине, — договаривает Бродяга. 

— Будет лучше. А почему Дамблдор — черт? 

Сириус сперва пожимает плечами, а затем подмигивает мне: 

— Потому что лукавый. 

— Потому что не сказал где нас искать? 

— И поэтому тоже. Скучал? 

Ха! Он еще спрашивает. Да так уверенно, будто считает себя центром моей вселенной. 

— Я? По тебе? Очень надо. 

— Надо-надо, я же вижу, как ты с ума тут сходил. Снова не спал? 

— Я прекрасно выспался, — вдохновленно лгу, ероша волосы, — ты же знаешь, есть прекрасное средство от бессонницы. 

— Я-то знаю, — возражает друг, — но ты или забыл о нем, или не хочешь использовать. 

— Бродяга, ты что, не знаешь меня? Да мне Лили покоя не даст, если я за ночь не… 

Я запинаюсь. И от волнения принимаюсь ходить по комнате. 

— Я тебя хорошо знаю, — отвечает этот подлец, которого я пять минут назад считал другом. — Чем тебе хуже, тем больше хвастаешь. 

— Хвастаюсь? — я задыхаюсь от возмущения. Очень искренно. 

Сириус перестает скалиться и ухмыляться. 

— Почему, Сохатый, — серьезно спрашивает он, прищуриваясь, — ты торчишь в окне и разглядываешь звезды, а не в постели выполняешь супружеский долг? 

Не спрашивает, а бьет под дых, так что несколько секунд не могу ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Ответа у меня нет. Вернее есть, но мне он самому не нравится. Поэтому приходится разыгрывать целое представление: эти проклятые стекла очков вечно запотевают, где же носовой платок? 

Сириус представление выдерживает и даже не поддевает меня насмешкой, поэтому я снова его перевожу из подлецов в друзья, но смотреть прямо в глаза побаиваюсь. А вот он смотрит на меня пристально, не отрываясь, его взгляд ощущаю даже затылком, когда лезу в комод за носовым платком. Кажется, будто меня прожигает луч. Не солнца, а Каникулы, которая мощнее на несколько порядков. 

Чтобы разрядить неприятную атмосферу я ничего не придумываю оригинальнее, чем ляпнуть: 

— Сегодня на небе совсем не видно звезд. 

Сириус коротко смеется, словно говоря: «Я же был прав — ты пялился на небо, вместо того чтобы пялиться на Эванс». 

А я внезапно подхожу к выключателю и вырубаю свет, жалея, что безнаказанно не могу потушить фонарь на улице. Фонарь, который не позволяет нам погрузиться во тьму. 

— Сохатый, — зовет меня Бродяга, — я тебе друг? 

— Да, — глухо отзываюсь я. 

— В чем дело? Вы поругались? — в голосе Сириуса слышится тревога. Меня бросает в жар: неужели Лили написала ему что-то горькое, неужели ей хуже, чем мне? Или я невольно выдал себя? 

Он ждет ответа, и я выдавливаю всего одно слово: 

— Нет. 

Мне ли не знать, что Бродяга никогда не сдается, если его посетила идефикс? А уж тогда, когда он увидел себя в какой-то очередной благородной роли, на это раз — миротворца? Ничего удивительного, что он не прекращает свой допрос. 

— Супружеская жизнь оказалась не такой веселой? — тон беззаботный, но в нем явно читается упрек: Джеймс, Джеймс, любовь — любовью, а к семейной жизни ты не готов. 

— Нет! — выдыхаю я. 

Бродяга наклоняется вперед. И серьезно спрашивает: 

— Ты любишь Лили? 

— Да, — я наконец поднимаю глаза. — Как ты можешь сомневаться? 

— Я просто не могу понять, что с тобой. Куда подевался Сохатый? 

Он печален, поэтому я подхожу ближе и кладу руку на плечо. 

— Вот я. Чувствуешь? 

Он качает головой. 

— Это не ты, а твоя тень. 

— Тень? Попробуй разозлить меня, и я покажу, что умеет тень! 

Я уже отравлен злостью: чувствую, как мышцы лица застывают и лишь вздуваются желваки, готовые лопнуть от напряжения. 

— Злить неинтересно, — Сириус снимает руку с плеча и дергает меня к себе. 

Я, не ожидая ничего подобного, позорно не успеваю поймать равновесие и валюсь на диван, ударившись коленом и заехав локтем ему в бок. Открываю рот, чтобы выругаться, но Сириус меня опережает. 

— Лили точно спит? — как ни в чем не бывало, интересуется он. 

— Боишься разбудить? — злюсь я, снова снимаю очки и закидываю их на столик у дивана. — Наложи чары. 

— Идея! — Сириус достает палочку и принимается бормотать заклинания. 

— Устроим Лили сюрприз? — предлагает он. — Утром? 

— Давай, — отзываюсь я без энтузиазма. 

Сириус снова кладет руку мне на плечо. Я поворачиваю голову и застываю. Он снова на меня смотрит, но смотрит не так, как пару минут назад. Мне кажется, будто я вижу в зрачках прыгающих чертиков, в сто тысяч раз лукавее Дамблдора. 

Я списываю их на больное воображение и отсутствие очков, но когда его лицо приближается ко мне… 

А когда он приближается ко мне и просто касается губами моих губ, я не выдерживаю и закрываю глаза. И в первый раз — за который уже месяц? — не вижу ни припорошенных снегом нарциссов, ни алого пламени феникса. Меня охватывает беспечная волна эйфории, будто щелкнул магический выключатель и исчезли беспокойные мысли. Сириус обхватывает меня за шею, чтобы не вырывался, хотя я и не собираюсь, проводит языком по губам, и я невольно разжимаю их. И вспоминаю, как же сладки поцелуи. 

И забываю о том, что не могу расслабиться, что у меня хронически не получается отвлечься от тревог и позволить себя увлечь, плыть по течению. Быть на страже хорошо, когда нет никаких желаний, а когда они есть, но нет подходящего настроя… 

Обнимать кого-то другого, а не Лили, странно, но новизна ощущений помогает мне забыть… О войне. Забыть о Волдеморте и о том, что за стенкой спят мои родные, которых я предаю. Предаю тем, что не могу оторваться от Бродяги. От лучей Каникулы, размораживающих те нарциссы. Словно я, как они, был скован холодом, а сейчас — здесь и сейчас! — начал оттаивать. 

Он касается моих век губами, и я открываю глаза. И вижу — Сириус смотрит на меня и смотрит с такой нежностью, что у меня перехватывает горло от того, как светлеют его глаза, становясь цвета талой воды. 

Его лицо озаряет улыбка, открытая и чистая, даже невинная — несмотря на то, что он проводит ладонью по моему плечу, гладит бедро и доходит до живота. 

Я судорожно выдыхаю. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

— А сам ты как думаешь? — отвечает он. И все с той же светлой улыбкой. 

Я молчу, лишь подаюсь вперед, затягивая Бродягу в водоворот поцелуя. Начиная с легких касаний, проникая языком глубже, я вдруг понимаю, глядя в эти светло-серые глаза, что все естественно и правильно. Открытие меня смешит, поэтому я откидываю голову и хохочу. 

— Джеймс? — Сириус растерян и даже смущен. 

Перехватить инициативу несложно, к тому же мы давно привыкли, что Бродяга всегда уступал мне лидерство. Я опрокидываю его на бок и опускаюсь рядом. Мы как подростки, ни на мгновение не перестаем целоваться. Лежим лицом к лицу, и эйфория затягивает целиком. 

 

*** 

Я никогда так быстро и лихорадочно не раздевался. Сириус же не спеша снимает с себя маггловские брюки, носки и трусы. 

И прикасается ко мне. Там. 

Я вздрагиваю и пытаюсь отстраниться, но он снова целует меня, и мы осторожно опускаемся на диван.— Ты хоть раз спал с мужчиной? — тихо спрашивает он.   
— А ты? 

— Глупый вопрос, — Сириус смеется в ответ и замирает. Потому что моя рука, которая гладила его лопатку, ползет вдоль позвоночника, минует поясницу, опускается к ягодицам, в расселину, гладит влажный шелк волос там, в то время как я, зарывшись носом в длинные пряди, вдыхаю его аромат. 

Аромат туманов и дождей Лондона, аромат звездной ночи, свободы и вечного кайфа. 

Так странно ощущать разницу между мужским телом и женским. Непривычно скользить пальцами по твердым мускулам, дельтовидной мышце, к лопаткам, вдоль позвоночника, ниже — вернуться назад к шее — коснуться мужской груди — ощутить не мягкость и полноту, а сталь, ниже к кубикам пресса — некрасиво бы было видеть такие у Лили, но у Сириуса — божественно, и мне приятно касаться такого тела. Не только руками. 

— Джеймс, — тихо-тихо и хрипло произносит он, и вот тут мои тормоза окончательно отказывают. 

Сириус легонько стонет, и от этого у меня внутри лопаются те пузырьки счастья, которые заполонили все, как только я увидел его под фонарем. 

Я снова пью его поцелуи, и меня дурманит сильней, чем от пары дринков Горячего Огдена. 

Моя жаркая Каникула. 

— Потерпи, Джей, — шепчет мне он на ухо. И успокаивающе гладит мой пах. 

Как будто это может успокоить. 

Он тянется к своим брюкам. Садится. И достает из заднего кармана волшебную палочку, 

— Магглы используют забавные штуки для секса, но мы–то колдуны, — его дыхание щекочет ухо, губы едва-едва касаются мочки, и я почти не соображаю, что он говорит. 

Не успеваю удивиться, как он бормочет заклинание, и я чувствую, как мой член что-то обтягивает — тесное, жаркое. 

Касаюсь рукой — еще и липкое. 

— Для гигиены и для того, чтобы мне было хорошо, — поясняет Сириус. 

И я рад. 

Рад, что не нужно задавать глупых вопросов — хочет ли он. 

Опрокидываю его на спину и пытаюсь войти, скользя между шелковистых волос в него, в мою жаркую пульсирующую Каникулу… 

Дверь в наслаждение. 

С первого раза не получается. Сириус приподнимается, и мы одновременно тянемся к диванной подушке. Он ложится на нее. 

— Давай, Сохатый. 

И мне остается только дать. 

Мне кажется, что над нами нет крыши и если мы встанем в полный рост, то дотянемся до Каникулы, и она не даст замерзнуть. Она никогда не закатится, она будет светить всегда. Даже когда нас не станет. 

Я точно знал, что проживаю дни, отдавая себя страхам. Боялся расслабиться хотя бы на пять минут, чтобы побыть с Лили, чтобы, в конце концов, сделать Гарри сестричку или братишку. Боялся, что в самый ответственный момент прилетит чертов феникс и нам придется бежать. 

Я был начеку и считайте, что умер. А теперь воскрес. И меня не беспокоит ни феникс, ни опасность. 

Разметавшиеся волосы, темные вьющиеся пряди, так не похожие на волосы Лили. Сбитое дыхание. 

Черт возьми. Я, женатый мужчина, любящий свою жену, довел исступления лучшего друга. И себя заодно.   
И ни малейшего угрызения совести. 

Черт возьми, я люблю Лили не меньше, чем раньше. Просто я всегда любил Бродягу, и я всегда любил ее. Он — Каникула, а она — Солнце. Солнце ближе. 

Как я мог забыть себя? Стать настолько осторожным, что чуть не потерял свое Солнце. Сколько мы спали вместе, но не были близки? Сколько у меня длится бессонница? 

Все это я продумываю позже, но понимаю в те краткие минуты охватившего нас наслаждения. 

Я смеюсь, а он в ответ улыбается. Улыбается каждая черточка его лица. И я наклоняюсь и краду улыбку поцелуем. 

А потом шепчу: 

— Каникула. 

Ему хватает. 

Он пульсирует в моих руках, и я ощущаю жар его тела, который охватывает и меня, так что я снова забываю про все на свете. 

Дом качает. Как же он без крыши? Я плыву с облаками мимо звездных туманностей и добираюсь до Большого Пса, когда слышу: 

— Давай, Сохатый! 

И я даю. 

Меня уносит в космос один лишь запах Бродяги. Я не сдерживаюсь, и я, наверное, груб. Ни разу я не вел себя так с Солнцем. Но оно нежнее Каникулы, в целых двадцать три с половиной раза**. И Сириусу не нужна моя деликатность, черт возьми. Ему нужен я настоящий, несдержанный и порывистый. 

Я не думаю, что будет утром, когда Лили выйдет на кухню и увидит нас в самом непотребном виде, сцепившихся во сне. Не думаю, просто ухожу в мягкий полуобморок. 

А Сириус невесть откуда достает одело и накрывает нас. Неужели у него есть силы на трансфигурацию? 

— Сохатый. Ты пахнешь домом. И скошенной травой, — бормочет он. И утыкается горячими губами в висок. 

 

*** 

Блаженство длится не вечно. Не знаю, когда я понимаю, что Бродяга куда-то делся. Долго ищу очки, и так, и не найдя их, на ощупь бреду в ванную. Сириус, конечно, там. Нашелся в ванне с цветами. 

— Что это? — присаживаюсь на кромку ванны. 

Сириус откидывает голову на бортик и прикрывает веки. 

— Орхидеи. Как на стенах вашей гостиной. Мне понравилось. 

Меня передергивает — из полуоткрытого окна сквозит, а я без одежды. Сириус, недолго думая, утягивает меня к себе вниз. В свое тепло. 

— Когда я говорил о сюрпризе для Лили, — обвивая меня руками, говорит он, — то совсем не имел в виду того, что потом произошло. 

— Потому что ты никогда ничего не планируешь. 

— Ошибаешься. Мне давно хотелось тебя оживить. 

— Как давно? 

— Все эти полгода. 

— Полгода, Бродяга, как я не мог ничем таким заниматься… — я запинаюсь, но Бродяга понимает. Он прижимает меня к себе, и я неожиданно для себя продолжаю: — Я даже напиться не могу, потому что в любую минуту… в любую минуту могут напасть. Я не муж, я вечный часовой. 

Что его ведет — желание вернуть улыбку или нежелание видеть мою усталую безнадежность? Но Сириус тянется вперед и легко касается губами моих губ — одного уголка и второго. 

— Я знаю, Сохатый, — отвечает он и замолкает, чтобы на этот раз поцеловать по-настоящему. 

Вода понемногу остывает, из окна дует, но мне плевать. Так приятно лежать у него на груди, просто лежать, что меня не смущают разные мелочи. 

— Если ты действительно все запланировал... 

— То?.. — иронично спрашивает друг. 

— То тебе удалось второй раз удивить меня. 

— Первый раз там, на диване? 

— Нет, на стене. Зачем же ты лез в окно, Бродяга? Войти ведь можно было и через дверь. 

— Потому что ты меня позвал в гости именно через окно. Хорош бы я был, если бы вошел чинно-благородно, как все нормальные люди, через дверь. И потом, мне хотелось оставить свою злость там, на стене. 

— Злость? 

— Злость на Дамблдора. На то, что он ничего мне не сказал. На то, что я вас искал два дня. 

— И как же ты нас нашел? 

Мне и правда интересно. Хотя знаю, что Бродяга не мог не отыскать нас. 

Сириус рассеянно пропускает мои волосы сквозь пальцы. И просто говорит: 

— Шел за твоими патронусами, Джеймс. Потому что мои к вам не добирались. Уверен, штучки нашего директора. 

— За моими патронусами? — эхом повторяю я. 

— Последний уж очень хотел, чтобы я вас нашел. Довел меня до фонаря. Пока я думал, что же делать дальше, ты высунулся в окно, — его рука, теребившая мои спутанные волосы, теперь гладит плечо, а его губы снова утыкаются мне в висок. И Сириус тихонько признается. — Тебе не идет уныние, Джеймс. Мне просто хотелось вернуть твоему лицу улыбку. 

— Тебе это чертовски хорошо удалось, — смеюсь я. 

— Обращайся, если что. Только в следующий раз мы немного расширим твой опыт. 

— Вот как? 

Его рука опускается ниже, добирается до ягодиц. Несмотря на то, что я немного сконфужен, мне приятно. 

Сириус смеется: 

— Мерлин!.. Джеймс, кажется, только что случилось чудо. 

— Какое? 

— Я впервые в жизни увидел, как ты краснеешь. 

— Я много чего сегодня делаю впервые, — хмыкаю я. 

 

*** 

Утро начинается с лучей солнца, пробивших серый небосвод, и с песенки, что мурлычет Лили на кухне. 

Я давно не слышал, как она поет. 

— С добрым утром, Джеймс, — она оборачивается, и я поражаюсь, как сегодня блестят ее глаза. 

— Где Гарри? Еще спит? 

— Нет, — смеется она, — он давно проснулся. И ушел гулять. 

Мне кажется, что я сплю. Гарри, которому недавно минул год?.. 

— Гулять?! 

— Не пугайся так, дорогой. Я отпустила его с крестным — Сириус уговорил. В общем, он прав, малышу вредно сидеть в четырех стенах. 

— Но как же осторожность? 

— Ты не доверяешь другу? 

— Целиком и полностью, но если на них нападут… 

— Ох, Джеймс. А если на нас нападут? Тебе не тяжело жить в твоих «если»? 

Я умолкаю. 

А Лили уже обнимает меня своими тоненькими гладкими ручками. 

— Ты слишком серьезно отнесся к переменам в жизни. И принялся жить не как Джеймс Поттер, а как какой-то скучный бюрократ, у которого на каждый случай своя инструкция. А мужество, мой дорогой, заключается как раз в том, чтобы продолжать жить как прежде, как бы ни менялись условия. 

— Ты предлагаешь мне снова стать беспечным? 

— Я предлагаю быть здесь и сейчас. Быть готовым ко всему, но не жить в возможном будущем, не блуждать в возможных «если». Помнишь весенние цветы в палисаднике, которые засыпало снегом? Они росли-росли, пробиваясь сквозь землю, а будущее нагрянуло и не спросило. К такому — не подготовиться. Но это не значит, что не надо расти. Ведь так? А ты сразу пасуешь. Ты гриффиндорец? 

— Да. 

Лили, медовая Лили, приподнимается на цыпочки и тянется ко мне с поцелуем. Виновато поворачиваю щеку и шепчу: 

— Золотая, мне надо почистить зубы. 

Она заходит за мной в ванную, и мы оба замираем на пороге. 

— О, Джеймс! — восклицает она. 

А я мог бы и догадаться, что Сириус не остановится на орхидеях. 

Вчера его, видимо, посетило вдохновение. А может, и чувство юмора. Но наша — временно наша! — ванная стала похожа на номер для новобрачных. В центре царит овальная ванна с гейзером из разноцветной пены и лепестков роз. За ней — туалетный столик со свечами из желтого воска, вплавленными в бронзовые канделябры, по бокам зеркала в старинной раме. На столике — букет цветов.

А под потолком нити фейерверков сплетаются в сердечки. 

— Сириус сказал, что будет гулять с Гарри два часа, — улыбается Лили. — И судя по погоде, ничто ему не помешает. 

Я гляжу на окно, завешенное шторой из тяжелой бархатной ткани с толстыми шнурами. Слева штора прилегает неплотно, и оттуда пробивается яркая полоса света, в котором пылинки отплясывают свой вечный хаотичный танец, так напоминающий дыхание звезд в космосе. Полоса ложится поверх ванны, чуть ниже фейерверка, и я понимаю, что Сириус нарочно так сдвинул штору. 

Лили сияет так же ярко, как сегодняшнее солнце, и становится ясно, кто виноват за вчерашнее пасмурное небо. 

Когда мое Солнце грустит, вместе с ней грустит и все кругом. 

Волосы ее отливают золотом, я жмурюсь и забываю о зубной пасте, просто наклоняюсь к ней. 

Губы Лили на вкус слаще меда, и мне уже не страшно их пробовать, чтобы ждать погибели. 

Давно и безнадежно погиб. 

Она увлекает меня за собой к разноцветному гейзеру. И говорит: 

— А не принять ли нам ванну? 

*** 

Сириус вернулся как раз к чаю. Мы с Лили сидели друг напротив друга и не сводили глаз, боясь, что можем спугнуть настроение… 

Настроение любить. 

Настроение жить. 

Настроение быть счастливыми. 

Гарри усадили за стол, как большого, а Сириус… 

Я боюсь взглянуть на него, а когда все-таки перевожу взгляд, вижу как он довольно подмигивает мне. И хотя я догадываюсь, чего ему стоит этот довольный вид, мне становится чуть полегче. 

Я читаю по глазам друга, как он рад за нас с Лили, рад, что его план удался, и одновременно ощущаю его горечь. 

Меня переполняют чувства, я готов признаваться им обоим в вечной любви, но я молчу, понимая, что говорить, пожалуй, не надо, иначе слова обесценятся и станут ложью. 

Мы и не догадываемся в этот золотой миг, что в следующий раз увидимся только мельком, перед наложением заклятия верности, позволившим нам с Лили перестать скитаться по чужим домам. 

Зато я верю, что мы так или иначе будем вместе. Рядом. Всегда. 

 

*** 

С 1 ноября 1981 года в течение пятнадцати лет жители Годриковой Лощины были свидетелями странного феномена: главную звезду Большого Пса, прозванную римлянами Canicula, можно было наблюдать невооруженным взглядом круглый год. Никто из ученых не заинтересовался оптическим обманом, даже когда в один из жарких июньских вечеров 1996 года звезда сорвалась, покатилась по небосклону и чиркнула о могильную плиту с надписью:   
_«Последний же враг истрибится — смерть»._

**Author's Note:**

> * Саnicula — так наз. у древних Сириус, главная звезда в созвездии Большого Пса. В римском календаре появление К. значилось под VII Cal. Aug., т.е. 26 июля и первые дни после него — «каникулярные дни», или каникулы — давно уже были отмечены как наиболее жаркие в году. О каникулах как о времени, когда прекращаются занятия, см. Вакации. 
> 
> ** Cаnicula — звезда класса А1, находится от Земли на расстоянии 8,6 световых лет. Светимость — 23,5 Солнца.


End file.
